


What's taking us all this time?

by Milliscent09



Series: Can You Hear My Heart Say? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliscent09/pseuds/Milliscent09
Summary: Clarke is pretty by the book. That's why it takes her friends to spill the beans and open her eyes to the fact that her and Bellamy are completely in love with each other. So what will Clarke do?Or the AU where Clarke word vomits her feelings for Bellamy and he just laughs and tells her he loves her too.And they might do it too....but im mean and non descriptive because im horrible at smut...Sorry guys!





	What's taking us all this time?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Demi Lovato and I heard "Let's Ruin the Friendship" and immediately thought of Bellarke.  
> I have a problem.  
> When will THAT stop.

Routine.

Clarke lived for her routine.

She worked on her pieces every day. She went into the art studio on Wednesdays to get away from her apartment and focus. She had girls night with Raven, Octavia, Harper, Maya, Jasper and Monty. Yeah, they were included on girls night after the first time, when Jasper wouldn’t stop pouting that they all hung out without him. And Fridays were her take-out and netflix nights with Bellamy.

She always looked forward to Fridays. The week was over, she usually wrapped up a piece that was for commision or the studio and of course she got to hang out with her best friend and eat take out, or have Bellamy cook and watch something awful on Netflix that they both get to make fun of or argue over historical inaccuracies. Those were her favorite.

 _ **THURSDAY**_  
“Seriously though Griffin, when are you going to make your move?” Raven asked out of the blue.

Clarke furrowed her brows, “What are you talking about?”

“Come on Clarke, you can’t be that oblivious.” Raven continued looking around for some help from their friends who were scattered across Clarke’s living room.

“What are we talking about?” Jasper asked walking back to the couch handing Maya another beer and plopping back down on the floor.

“O, just that fact that Clarke and my brother are totally into each other but they are too stupid to realize it”, O deadpanned.

Clarke just stared at Octavia not fully understanding what she just announced to 5 of their closest friends.

“Ok we all know im hopelessly in love with my best friend, but Bellamy doesn’t feel the same way”, she said with as much seriousness as she could muster without sounding too desperate.

And everyone just snorted and laughed. “Seriously Clarke, I’ve never seen him like this with anyone else, O, have you?” Raven said trying to get Clarke to realize that she could have everything she’s ever wanted, if she just opened her eyes.

“I don’t know, who else has weekly netflix and takeout nights with my brother that normally end in sleepovers that end up with you two intertwined on the couch until saturday morning…” she finished.

“WAIT, WHAT?!” Jasper said trying to keep his eyes from bulging out of his head.

Ignoring Jasper, Clarke continued. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We don’t hang out more than all of us do? Do we?” Clarke asked.

Monty and Harper just looked at each other then back at Clarke and nodded their heads.

“Wait, so what exactly are you guys saying?” Clarke asked finally connecting the dots. Raven couldn’t help but throw a pillow at her. Her friends could be so obtuse.

“Bellamy is in love with you. He has been since you guys met. You guys have just never been on the same page. With Finn, then Lexa, then Gina, then, Echo…...But now you guys are in a groove and I, we, just thought you guys would figure it out on your own. Apparently not.” Raven said with sincerity and sarcasm. If anyone could accomplish that, it was Raven.

Clarke couldn’t believe it. Bellamy liked her? She knew she was in love with her best friend after the Finncident, but didn’t want to ruin their relationship, so she buried the feelings, never thinking that it would come of anything.

Until tonight.

She was just sitting there, trying not to spiral, when Raven picked up the almost certain panic attack that was about to land when she piped in, “Alright guys. That’s enough doses of reality right now. Let’s all get out of Clarke’s hair”, she finished. As everyone picked up their dishes and put their bottles in the trash Clarke didn’t budge from her couch. She didn’t even notice everyone chirp bye as they walked out of the apartment.

“Seriously, I thought she knew” Octavia said feeling guilty throwing this in Clarkes face.

“Don’t worry about it O, I’ve got a plan” Raven said as she let them all out staying back to make sure Clarke was ok before she headed out too.

“Clarke” she sang softly as she walked back into the living room.

Clarke just looked back up to Raven with her big blue eyes glossy and confused.

“Babe, seriously, I don’t know why you are freaking out?” she said taking a seat right in front of her.

“Rae, he’ll be here tomorrow. What do I do with all this information exactly?” Clarke asked just staring at her hands.

“Well, what do you want?” Raven asked.

“I don’t want to lose him?” Clarke whispered.

“You won’t. Babe if anything you’ll gain all sorts of awesome benefits.”

Clarke snorted at that chucking Raven on her shoulder. “Seriously, he’s crazy about you.” she finished.

Clarke just looked at Raven with hope, terror, anticipation, fear, and confusion in her eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” she confessed.

“Do what your gut tells you. For once, don’t listen to your head. Listen to your heart.” She paused “...and your lady parts.” she winked.

“Jesus Raven!” Clarke laughed.

“Am I wrong?” she said acting offended.

“And on that note, I guess I have a lot to think about before tomorrow night. Thank god I got that commision done earlier today. I don’t think I could finish anything right now with a level head. And you need to head home. Is Luna working? Is that why she wasn’t here?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah her kids are putting her through the ringer. She had a ton of papers to grade tonight but she agrees with me.” Raven argued changing the subject again.

“Get out.” Clarke said pointing towards the door.

“You know you love me.” Raven called over her shoulder.

“Yeah yeah….” she muttered.

As the door shut, Clarke got a new wave of anxiety about what she should do about the Bellamy situation. And it took all of 2 seconds before she landed on her decision.

 

 

_**FRIDAY** _

Bellamy walked in her apartment carrying bags full of their favorite chinese food containers. God he knew her so well. That sight alone made her stomach flutter and he just walked in the door.

“Hey”, he shouted from the kitchen dropping off the beer and the food on the counter before rounding the corner and meeting her on the couch.

“Thank you.” She said extra sweetly as he handed her a beer.

“No problem. So what’s on the queue tonight?” He asked picking up the ipad scrolling in their netflix account.

“I thought we could watch some more Black Mirror, or try something new?” she offered trying to calm herself down.

“Like what?” he asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know. Izombie?” she asked with the smallest hint of smirk on her face.

“Seriously, izombie? Since when have you wanted to watch izombie?” he asked her looking right at her.

“Since I saw a few clips on youtube the other day and about shot orange juice out of my nose.” she offered with a serious face.

“First of all, who drinks orange juice anymore? Second, it was that funny?” Bellamy asked like he didn’t believe her.

She just nodded.

“This is one of those things that you secretly want to watch but you don’t want anyone to know you are secretly obsessed with it isnt it.” he said finally putting two and two together.

Clarke just chucked her beer cap at him glaring and started the show.

They dug into their chinese food and after several episodes, in the title sequence started and all of the sudden Bellamy chimed in at the end singing in his worst singing voice, “I AM ALREADY DEAD!”

Clarke almost shot her chow mein out her nose, if that was even possible and laughed harder she has in a while. This was her favorite night of the week. And if she wanted something to come of it, she needed to sum up the courage and act. Bellamy liked her too, and now that it was pointed out to her, she couldn’t un-see some blatant signs. The way he drew small circles on her ankle as her legs were thrown over his. How he kissed her forward when they hugged. How he looked at her when she was talking about anything really. Like she hung the moon. She just sat there watching him watch the TV and she figured now was as good of a time as any.

“Bell?” Clarke chirped

“Yea?” he said half looking at her half paying attention to the TV.

“I have to tell you something. Or ask you something I guess.” she said, and that got his full attention.

“Clarke, whats up?” he said pausing the TV.

“Um, well, ok I’m just gonna say it. I like you. Actually I’m pretty sure im in love with you but that’s neither here nor there if you don’t feel the same way, which the girls said you did, but now I’m not sure and I’m sort of freaking out because I don’t want to ruin what we have, but to be honest, tonight, you look, well, hot, and I can’t really help myself so...yea” she finished.

A huge grin spread across his face while looking down at their legs tangled together on the couch. He peeked back up at her, reaching out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, looking for permission.

Clarke answered him in a searing kiss tangling her fingers into his hair at the base of his neck while her other hand reached around his shoulders. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him, never breaking apart. Their kisses started out hungry and wanting, and slowed to a more sensual, breath stealing pace.

They broke apart resting their foreheads together and she couldn’t stop smiling while he broke into a low rumbling laugh as they gasped for air.

“What took you so long?” He asked beaming.

“I wasn’t really sure how you felt, but I knew I had to ask, even if we might ruin the friendship. I thought this”, gesturing to both of them, “was worth the chance.”

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. “Well, I guess, if we are ruining the friendship, we might as well make it worth it”, he joked.

She nudged him on the shoulder. “Come on, what are you thinking?”

“Clarke, I’ve been in love with you since I met you. We aren’t ruining anything. We are building something.” he told her.

She was looking down at their bodies, and how they fit together and she whispered, “stay.”

He tilted her chin up until he had her eyes, and she was genuinely terrified of his answer. But he just picked her up and started kissing her more sweetly than before. She could almost feel the love pouring out of him as he walked them back to her room. As he set her on the bed, he took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. She discarded her shirt at the same time and she shuffled back toward the head of the bed.

He crawled across the bed grabbing onto her ankle and pulling her back down towards him. She let out a yelp and a giggle and he began peppering her with kisses across her chest and on her belly, then settled on his side, kissing her softly, running his fingers through her hair.

“Clarke?”

She rested her hand on the side of his face, pushing his unruly curls out of his eyes just looking him over. “Yea Bell?”

“Is this real? Is this really happening?” he whispered, like if he spoke too loudly he would wake up from a dream and she would be gone.

She smiled staring into his dark brown eyes. “Yes. It is”, she said kissing Bellamy.

As light started to filter into the room revealing two people tangled in sheets, sweat and love, they were wrapped up in each other. She, nestled in the crook of his arm and him playing with her hair as they waited for the sun to rise.

“What now?” She asked.

“Anything. Everything. Just as long as it’s together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was good at writing smut.....I have a companion fic that goes with this that im gonna try.....  
> so we shall see.....


End file.
